The present invention relates generally to a carrier removably attachable to an object and, more particularly, to a carrier removably attachable to a portion of a handle of a children's car seat or other seat or carrier.
Conventional car or other seats or carriers are well known for safely and conveniently transporting a relatively young or small child, such as a baby or infant. Referring to FIGS. 5 and 6, as a child 11 grows, it can be awkward and/or difficult for an adult or other individual 13 to lift or move such a car seat 10 or other seat or carrier by a handle 12 thereof.
For example, the orientation of the handle 12 often requires that the palm 13a (see FIG. 6) of the individual 13 carrying the seat 10 must be in a frontward position (toward the direction of movement) or rearward position (opposite the direction of movement). However, it is not always ergonomically natural for many individuals to carry a relatively heavy weight at their side with their palm 13a in either of these positions. Instead, it is often more natural for an individual's palm 13a to be positioned inwardly (i.e., approximately ninety degrees from the direction of movement). Given the length of a typical car seat 10, it can be difficult to carry the car seat 10 with the individual's palm 13 positioned inwardly because doing so often results in the car seat 10 hitting the individual 13 (such as in the leg).
It has yet to be discovered how to more easily, ergonomically and comfortably carry a children's car seat or other seat or object. In particular, it has yet to be discovered how to create an attachment removably mountable to a handle of a children's seat or another carrier object, wherein at least a portion of the attachment conveniently rotates with respect to the handle to allow an individual to more easily, naturally and/or comfortably carry the seat or the object. The present invention accomplishes the above and other objectives.